reader
by No poison
Summary: WAIT!Dr.K is so kind its freaky, Rob and Doug are BESTFRIENDS? And...ROB HAS SUPER POWERS TOOOOOOOOOOOOO? -faints-
1. Chapter 1

"Say you'r sorry!" I said in a cold clear voice. "Say it!"

"She wants me to say sorry!" He said to his gang friends with a laugh. "She wants ME to say sorry!"

All his stupid gang friends started to laugh.

"That did it" I said meaning it. I mean how much can a person take? First he hits Ruth by "Accident"-Not-and so all the food she was having for lunch falls on the floor! Then he spits in my food because I him he was a jerk, and now his laughing.

"Don't you be mad honey, and don't be scared! You're a girl! I don't hit girls! Maybe you should let a man on your side like Ruth's boyfriend Mathew fight for you" He was saying in this loony tone he always talks, like his talking to a baby. "Oh, wait, I forgot that Mathew is not a man he is a freaky ne"

He didn't get to finish because by then , I had my foot in his mouth. I really preferred to do so with my hand , but Mathew got hold of both of them when I said 'That did it', but he surely didn't see the leg coming. Kick boxing pays off.

"You're a boy! I HIT boys!" I said while he was puckering with himself on the floor. And I started walking towards the table we were "Supposed" to eat on.

And, none of his friends were laughing then, I must point out!

The good thing about the fights you don't start is that the one you hit wouldn't make you any trouble because if you go down with you …

"Ms. Mastriani! What is going on?"

…but that is not the rule when your principal walks in when you have just started your part in the fight.


	2. DAMN!

What is it with me and detention? I mean, COME ON!!!!! How is it that I always end-up in that stupid room? Huh?

Thank God Mr.Goodheart was absent because he was sick!

Not that I'm happy that his sick, but I can't help but be thankful or else I wouldn't be able to hear the rest of it!

So I'm back where it all started, walking down the street after detention, a stormy day, thinking of Rob, who by the way, I haven't seen since last month when I went past his garage by "accident" to take a look at him.

So can you blame me for turning around and walking towards his uncles garage? I mean I was late anyway, (thanks to my stupid detention.).

So I got there, and there he was, fixing cars, looking better than ever, being cute!

Damn why did he have to be so cute? Why does he have to be so cool?

I mean, look at him, just look at him! He's so charming and handsome! And…

I have no idea how long I just stood there just looking at him! Well, more like _staring _at him, but after what fell like ages I started going towards him.

He was fixing a black Jaguar when I got there. I went behind him so I could scare the living lights out of him. But I forgot to add that he is super clever (although his not going to attend collage since he has to help his mother,) to his very long list of qualities, since he said:

"What are you doing here Mastriani?"

And I hadn't even touched him yet! Honestly! Oh, and that statement? Ye, not what I wanted to hear after two months. Or one for that matter!

So you can guess my disappointment. By then my finger was touching his shoulder.

Why doesn't he ask me if I wanna go eat something? Asking to go for a walk wouldn't be bad either. I mean, is it too much to ask of your "supposedly boyfriend"?

Just a cup of coffee! Doesn't he miss me but at all? Doesn't he know I love him?

"Wait a second Ill go get changed then we'll go have a cup of coffee okay?"

Mind reader or what? And to say that made me smile like an idiot was an understatement! So all I could do was nod.

God, he is sooooooo cute! He's actually managed to get more muscle!

To my standards, his perfect in every way except the fact that he wont be attending collaged because ,the great guy that he is, he has to help his mom with finances and stuff which in my opinion is not a problem but it is in Ruth's and will definitely in my mother's!

Who by the way is still getting used to the fact that Douglas has started working in a comic store.

Rob went in the store and came back wearing jeans, a white shirt (which made his muscles show, by the way!) with a jacket over it, and with of course, motorcycle boots!

We walked over to his bike without saying a word and he ,as usual, gave me my helmet (Or the one he keeps for me!) and we got on.

Man, did it feel good to put my arms around his waist!!!! You see, it felt AMAZING!

It has been two whole months since I've smelled his cool scent! How can he manage to work with petrol and still smell so awesome? Huh??

So you can see why I put my head on his back and smiled like and idiot!!! I can't believe such a cute guy is my boyfriend weather I'm too young for him or not! _That_ you see, is his problem!

We finally stopped out side this club place or whatever called Chicks and just before we stepped in we were stopped.

Ok so, what the hell? One step! Just one friggin step and Rob would have taken the first step in taking me out! At that moment, I really didn't care who stopped us, but I just wanted to beat the living lights out of them!

But then when I found out who it was I found it was someone I would beat to bloody pulp anywhere!

I give you three guesses!

Dr.Krantz! (Sp?)

Honestly!

And he wasn't alone! Oh no, I'm not that lucky!

Secret agent Johnson was with him!

So much for going for lunch with Rob! I knew it was too good to be true!

Damn!

"Oh, hello Jess! Mr.Wilkins!" He said as if surprised.

My BEEP!

"Oh well hello!" I said a little too cheery but in a sneaky way which I could swear made him suspicious, thinking I was up to something! "So we meet again!"

I raised my hand and shook his. Then he shook Rob's.

The moment there hands touched Rob's expression changed to an annoyed one. For a second though. Just for a sec!

"So what are you up to this time?" I asked.

"nothing really!" He answered.

He was going to continue though but who is he to beat me? The moment he closed his mouth I said.

"Well then good! See ya!"

And with that, I went in the shop and dragged Rob with me, leaving a shocked Dr.krantz outside to stare at the air.

"Hello your majesty, Sir. Wilkins! To what do we owe this magnificent visit?" Said a fat man from behind the counter of an empty bar. That's when I realized the bar was actually closed. Cool!

"Come off it Chick!" Rob said in a bored tone as he sat down on a stool in front of the guy ,who I now knew, was called Chick.

"Why, I see you have brought your wise queen!"

Huh? Oh, he's talking about me!

"Jess, isn't it?" He said and put two cups of coffee on the counter after Rob told him to.

I nodded. Has Rob been talking about me?

"Chick!" Rob said in a warning-y way, as I sat down on the stool next to him..

"Okay, okay dude! What's up?"

"Nothing really ,except…" He passed his hand behind my back which surprised me to no end. Since when does he want his arms around me?

Not that I didn't liked it or anything, I loved it, but come on, Rob? Flirting? Putting his arms around me?

You have got to be kidding.

But that's when I realized, that he took hold of my hand and put his finger under my watch, (Well , his watch, the one he gave me. The one I was really used to!) and took out something black and small all the while pulling me closer.

So, he's acting weirdly!

Then he threw it in his coffee.

"…microphones! Its amazing what technology can do."

"Huh?" Was all I managed.

"He put a microphone on you when he shook your hand." He said plainly and started to pull away.

Damn!

**Guyz****! I'm really sorry for the late update! I've been busy with another story and blah ****blah****blah****! And sorry it's a short chap, I wanted to complete it but then it was a long time since I have updated the story and… really sorry!**

**JasonROX!!**


	3. Rob's power

This is sooooooo not cool!

This is going over the line!! They plant a mike? A MIKE IN MY WATCH??

THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE A PIECE OF MY MIND!!

"Dude, chill!" chick said.

Well, I didn't realize that I said that out loud.

UKHHHHHHHH!! I'm so frustrated!! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!!

"UKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Now _that _I know I said aloud.

"How'd you know?" I asked Rob.

He shrugged.

Well, it's Rob! What else do expect? A full response?

-sighs-

Out of 8 billion people in this world and I had to fall in love with a tough guy with his defenses up over his head.

And he is pretty tall!

"So, how are things?"

He shrugged again.

I was about to bang my head against the counter.

I mean COME ON!

And then my phone rang.

Oh ye, I got a phone. FINALLY!!

My dad got it for me after the whole restaurant burning down and the camp thing and blah blah blah…my mom was worried and wanted to be able to call me to "see where I am 24/7".

Talk about parental pressure.

"Hello?"

"Jess? Where are you?? You'r late by two hours!! Its almost 6!!..."



"Mom!"

"You should be here by now! What are you doing? Are you getting yourself in more trouble young lady?-"

"MOM!! I'm fine! I'm…uh…I'm coming I was just…um…I stayed back at school 'cuz I had to take care of some stuff ok? I'll be back…don't worry!"

OH MY GOD!!

"Hmph! Fine! But be home before 7!!-"

I cut her off.

"Good! Bye then!"

Oh God! Oh God! Rob heard!!

Damn.

"Let's go." Rob stated simply.

And we did.

We went to his bike-chick giving me a weird look-and got on. (after he handed me my helmet).

We sped toward my house, which was pretty far from "chicks bar".

Well, at least I get to enjoy Rob's amazing abs ay?!

Oh God I'm an idiot! Why don't I just tell my parents about Rob?

Well, because they won't approve and you won't be able to see him AT ALL YOU IDIOT!

Sighs.

"What the…"Rob trailed off while lowering the speed and coming to a stop in front of an obviously unnatural bump on the road.

We got off and went towards it.

It was covered with a black blanket.

I don't know why, but somehow, I had a feeling this was a start to something not really…well pleasant.

Call me psychic.

Oh haha.

Anyways.



Rob went to it and slowly pulled up the blanket.

And took in a quick breath.

I didn't wait to see what else he did. I just turned around and started throwing up.

00000000000000 later00000000000

"How did you find it?"

Rob was getting irritated and I could sense it.

We were in the integration room for almost 2 hours and that is, after 1 hour it took for the police to wrap things up on the freeway we found the body.

"We were going from east to west so naturally we had to use this road when we found it." Rob answered through his teeth.

He had changed some words to make this stupid officer understand.

Plus, he didn't much like the fact that I was going to get into trouble because it was waaaaaaaaaaay past 7. My mom is having a cow. They called her an hour ago.

I didn't much care though.

When you see a guy chopped into pieces and put into a plastic bag under a black blanket in the middle of the street, having gone over your curfew is not exactly the first thing on your "priority list".

"And you found him in that state?"

"I didn't exactly have the time to do that to him myself." Rob had clenched his jaw now.

"And-" That's when Dr.krantz walked in.

I have never, and I mean NEVER been happy to see him before.

If he had come in a second too late I was sure Rob was going to pound the officer's face in.

"Hay Jess, Mr.Wilkins."

"Hay!"

Was all I could manage.

Try throwing up for 5 minutes and you'll be about where I am now.

"Hay Doc."

Doc? Rob is getting creative.

"uh…ye."



MUHAHAHAHAH!! Krantz was caught off guard.

THAT'S the man I LOVE!!

Rob, not Doc over there.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"ye, well." I answered. "Rob and I have a knack of getting ourselves into these situations."

Rob snorted but then turned it into a cough.

I couldn't help but giggle.

ME! GIGGLE!!

Rob what are you doing to me?!

GOD!

"Well…tell us now…how did you guys find the body?"

I cracked up.

Really I cracked up.

I mean, don't these people know _any _other question?

Rob rolled his eyes.

Those gray, foggy beautiful eyes.

Swoooooooon!

we didn't answer that.

"well, come on…" Doc said.

And so Rob repeated how we found him for the 50th time.

I'm not even exadurating!

"Ok. Now. We couldn't identify him yet. We don't know who he is. How old. Or any other thing. Other than the fact that his dead."

Oh ha ha.

This man is DULL!!

"And we were kept here because…?" I asked.

"Well, you're the ones who found him!" He said as if stating the obvious.

"No really?" I asked sarcastically.



"Ok, so how did you-"

Suddenly, Rob went stiff.

At first I thought he was losing his temper because of the question but then I realized he was in pain.

In A LOT of pain.

And I also realized that Dr.k had noticed it too and had stopped talking and was staring at Rob.

I think I saw genuine concern in them.

"Mr.Wilkins are you alright?"

I really didn't think so.

He was gripping his chair with such a force that his knuckles had gone white.

"Rob?" I asked as I started towards him.

His breathing was labored now and he was panting as cold sweat started forming on his forehead.

"Oh my God, Rob!"

He was bleeding.

Yup he was.

Just a minute ago he was sitting in front of me getting frustrated the next, blood was slowly leaking from between his lips.

Dr.K quickly called an ambulance all the while I quickly move Rob onto the couch and put his head in my lap.

That's when he started shaking. Spasms of pain going through his body as he closed his eyes tightly.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt them sliding down my cheek and onto my neck.

Then suddenly the doors burst open and a whole bunch of paramedics came rushing in to take him to the hospital.

(I could see my parents sitting outside. They weren't really thrilled to find me in a police station again with Rob.)

At the last moment, when they were taking him into the ambulance, Rob grabbed Dr.k's wrist and chocked out a few words which Dr.k , I'm sure, found very useful.

"H-his na-me was…John Ghordon."



I didn't care about that whatsoever.

I just followed him and they let me since I think I threatened to punch the guy who tried to pull me away.

Plus, Dr.K is part of the FBI. I'm sure he told them something to let me accompany him to the hospital.

000000000000000000000later00000000000000000000000000

His hands are so cold.

That's all I could think about, sitting there next to his bed holding his hand.

And they have these cuts that goes all the way around his arm, wrist, elbow and everything.

If I hadn't known him, I would have thought he is one hell of a cutter.

He was passed out by the time we got to the hospital and the doctors examined him carefully but found absolutely no disease or any kind of illness or injury that could have caused that.

The checked him for 4 hours during which both my parents and his mother came to the hospital.

They tried to get me to go home, but since I couldn't punch my mom, I mustered my most threatening face.

It worked.

Ok, fine, my dad a helped a little.

That's how I am sitting next to his bed, after my mother took a weeping Mrs.Wilkins out for a change of weather. Forgetting to glare at me.

Well more like not _wanting_ to glare at me. She's not THAT shallow.

Funny thing is. Dr.k also came in an hour ago and is still waiting in the waiting room.

Suddenly, I heard a deep intake of breath. And just as suddenly, his heart rate went crazy on the heart machine thingy as he turned and threw up all he had eaten.

Thankfully, the nurse had provided a bin just for that.

"Oh thank God! Rob are you okay??"

He looked lost and confused.

"What…how…what am I doing her- oh."

It suddenly sunk in.

Which made him throw up again



"Let me go get the doctor I'll be right back."

The moment I told his doctor that he was up, he literally "flitted" to his room.

And after another hour of check ups they gave up.

"Nothing is wrong with you son. I have no idea what caused that incident. You're just going to have to be careful for a while until we figure it out."

Rob, I suspected, was half asleep. He was just so exhausted.

"Ok." He managed to whisper. "Thanks."

"Oh my God, Rob!" That was Mrs.Wilkins.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Rob asked.

Mrs.Wilkins hugged him and he returned it as much as he could and after a while she left when Rob insisted that he was going to be fine.

That's before Dr.K came in.

"Mr.Wilkins are you alright?"

"Just peachy."

"You are fine then."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Well, he answered with the same sarcasm he uses when he talks to me." He said to me. "Any ways, I came to thank you. You were right. He was John Ghordon."

"How did you know?" I asked.

And that's when I felt Rob squirming.

"I-saw them- oh shit!"

"Rob?? Rob!! GO GET THE DOCTOR!"

Yup, I had just yelled at Dr.K.

Too bad I didn't have the time to enjoy and he didn't have the time to get offended.

That's because he was at the door before I even started talking.

"NO! wait…-gasp- you have to see this." That was Rob.

His eyes were shut, and he was snarling.

"Whatever it is can wait!" Dr.K said.

Is it just me, or is he being too father-ish??



"No, it c-can't." Rob said. And moved his hand to the back of his neck.

I knew what he was going to do so I started opening the knot of his hospital gown wordlessly and helped him pull it off.

And both Dr.K and I had to stop the shout that came in our throats.

Because there, on Rob's amazing chest and abs, (you can't blame me for staring.) were more cuts.

But these were different.

These were just appearing.

You know, like the Harry Potter movie.

It was as if someone was writing something on a paper and it was being carved on his chest.

Except, that a lot of blood was gushing out.

"Sweet Lord." Breathed Dr.K.

"ROB!" I wailed. "OH MY GOD!"

"DOCTOR LEU!!" Both Doc and I shouted, still looking at his chest.

Dr.K had come away from the door and was beside Rob's bed now.

He slowly reached out to trace the writing from a distance.

"14908." He read. "550Aghv."

"What happen- Oh God." That was Dr. Leu

And he started wiping the blood off along with a couple of nurses to stop the bleeding and all that.

"Oh God Rob." I whimpered.

I moved to him and put my mouth in top of his.

I know! I know! It was not a good thing, since he desperately needed the air supply and all, but COME ON!

The weird thing was, that he started kissing back.

He kissed back with a passion that was never there before, the one he always held back, and I swear I felt some fear and need someplace back there.

And that's when I tasted Sault.

Oh great, I'm crying again.



"Take care." He whispered against my lips.

OH MY GOD!! THAT'S WHY HE WAS SCARED!

Oh God, he thinks that he is going to die! And he's afraid I'll get myself in trouble!

Don't ask me how I knew he wasn't just afraid to die.

"Oh Rob."

Pathetic, I know.

"Lo-"he began to say, but was cut off by a sharp pain.

Was he going to say that he loved me?

HE WAS GOING TO SAY HE LOVED MEEEEE?!

**ROB WAS GOING TO SAY HE LOVED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

That's when he slowly closed his eyes, and was still.

-

-

-

I didn't dare think.

Was he-dead?

NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!!

I think my face looked terrified, horror struck and painful because Dr.Lue put a hand on my shoulder and said:

"Don't worry, I just gave him something to make him sleep. He'll be alright."

And that's when I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Ok." I whispered as I slowly got on the bed and lay next to him, crawling into his side regardless of all the nurse and doctors in the room.

I stayed there with my eyes closed until I felt everyone except Dr.K leave.

He came and sat on the chair I was previously occupying.

He sighted and put his head in his hands.

"Dr.K?" I whispered.

"Yes Jessica?"



"Don't tell his mother the full detail. She's going to die for sure if she knows."

"Sure Jess."

Okay. This guy is freaking me out. Since when is he so kind??

But who am I to complain?!

"Jessica!"

UKH! My mom.

I didn't even bother to change my position.

Right now, the whole world could burn and I wouldn't be able to care less.

"Jessica, it's almost 11 o'clock we are leave-"

She definitely saw me sleeping next to Rob.

"I'm not coming." I stated simply.

"Young lady-" I could hear the rising rage.

Any other time and I would be listening to her, but right now?...not so much.

"Don't young lady me mom. My boyfriend is nearly dead! Okay?? I'm staying!!"

Okay, so, Rob isn't exactly my boyfriend. I mean, he never said he was because of the whole age thing and the fact that his on probation and blah blah blah…

Remind me, why are my parents going to _not _like this guy??

I mean, he saved my life on many different occasions.

He got my sorry rear out of sticky situations.

And he is decent enough not to even try as much as _kiss _me, let alone anything else.

Plus, I'm pretty sure he loves me but as I have just found out, he has trusting issues.

Don't ask me to explain it because I'm too depressed.

DAMN!

I just realized I told them that he is my boyfriend.

Hay, it wasn't that hard! I mean, I suddenly found out that I couldn't care less if she didn't like him. (My dad's another story. He understands this stuff.)

I'm just so glad that Rob is passed out during all this.

I'm not sure he approved of me calling him my boyfriend.



This is messed up.

"You'r BOYFRIEND?"

Here it comes.

"Tony…now, slow down please, it's a hospital and Robert needs to rest-" I love my dad. Sometimes I wonder if these two made a good couple.

I mean, one is the total opposite of the other!

Well, opposites attract I guess.

"Mrs.Mastiriani, may I speak to you out side?"

Ok, freaky or not, that was Dr.K and I think he really wanted to help.

"No y-" my mom started but both Dr.K and my dad literally dragged her out.

"See Rob. I'm not ashamed of you." I whispered to a sleeping Rob.

**Hay guys, sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy. Review pweeez.**

**JasonROX!!**

**BB.**


	4. Stupid Grit

**Chapter 4**

I don't know how long I just lay there next to him. I just know it was a long time.

I was about start crying again. I was really scared. And I mean REALLY scared.

I mean, how often is it that the man you love starts bleeding and nearly dies for no apparent reason?

Give me some credit! At least I didn't start screaming.

"Hmmm."

He made that noise. And it was that noise that made me jump up and frantically search his face for any signs of movement.

"Rob? Rob can you hear me?"

"Hmm? Jess?" He slowly opened one eye.

Cute.

When he saw me nearly sitting on top of him, he snapped open both his eyes.

"What the-are you okay?"

I just looked at him like he was crazy.

I mean, WHAT THE HELL??

HE GAVE ME A MILLION FRIGGIN HEART ATTCKS! AHD HE WAS ABOUT TO DIE FOR NO REASON! AND NOW **HE'S ASKING **_**ME**_** IF I'M OKAY??**

So can you blame me when I started shouting at him and punching him?

Don't forget the fact that I was crying too.

Okay, I know I shouldn't punch him, you know, because of the whole 'he is already hurt' thing and all.

That's why I punched him…well…feminine like.

You know, the ones that don't hurt?

See what I'm talking about?

I was good at ONE little thing! Just ONE! And that was punching, and now this guy got me losing that one talent.

Love stinks.

"YOU IDIOT!! YOU STUPID COLD TOUGH BAD BOY FREAK…" I said as I gave him hundreds of "feminine" punches.



He was too shocked to react at first. Then he held my wrist to stop the punches. But he didn't hold them too tight so it didn't hurt. In fact, his grip was so weak that I was still able to move my hands.

That made cry even more.

Seeing him so weak and vulnerable.

This is the same guy who lifted me up and over his shoulder with just one arm.

Someone opened the door then and ran inside. I'm guessing Dr.K, and Lue.

I hadn't realized that I was screaming. Not that it mattered.

"…YOU PIECE OF USELESS MEAT!! YOU GAVE ME A 'BEEPING' HEART ATTACK! YOUR MOM WAS WORRIED SICK! YOU ALMOST DIED AND NOW YOU ASK ME IF **I'M OKAY??-"**

Dr.K and Lue were about to come and try to calm me down. (I don't think Dr.Lue would appreciate more 'unreasonable' injuries on his dear patient.)

That is until I attacked Rob's lips and cut off my own sentence.

Weird I know.

When I saw a small smile on his lips, I couldn't help but kiss it.

UKH! This guy's and idiot.

And he kissed me back.

"**YOU-**" I started saying but was cut off by his lips.

"FRIGGIN-" yet again cut off.

"Dope…" I whispered that part.

"Sorry…" He breathed against my hair.

"You should be!!" I wailed in his shir- WAIT! WHERE THE HELL IS HIS SHIRT??-oh.

NICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

"Shhh…it's okay…sorry."

"You freak." I said into his chest.

He chuckled. (a weak chuckle that made me want to cry a little more.)

UHKKKKKKKKKKKK.

"Don't laugh!"

"Sorry…" he coughed.



"Lemme go get the Doc." I mumbled.

"-cough-I…uh…I'm here." The Doc said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"So how are you Robert?" Asked the Doc.

"Fine."

"-sigh-Let me rephrase…how do you _feel_?"

He began to say something like…'oh I'm good' but Doc, Dr.K and I gave him a look.

He closed his mouth with a defeated expression on his face and said.

"Who am I kidding? I'm exhausted! And I feel pain on every single place of my body."

"Ok. Do you use drugs?"

I snorted.

What? I just couldn't picture Rob using drugs. Even though he's a 'grit' and all.

I hate that word.

"No." Rob answered.

He wasn't offended since I'm sure he, too, could tell that it was an honest question.

"How about alcohol?"

Rob shook his head, no.

The doctor sighted.

"I have been a doctor for 35 years and I have never seen or heard of such a thing." He put his clip down and sat on a chair next to Rob's bed. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Rob, I could tell was very reluctant. This is not good.

"Come on son. I just want to help." Urged the doctor when Rob didn't answer.

"I can't. I mean. I don't know what happened." He started reluctantly. "When Doc over here started talking, every thing went black, and suddenly I was somewhere else, in someone else's body. I think it was a warehouse, I don't know. They were beating me. They were asking something, I can't remember what. Suddenly I was out of the body and watched as they killed the guy and torn him to pieces. And as if I was him. I felt everything he did."

He'd gone deathly pale. I think he was going to throw up.

I couldn't blame him. Just one glance at the body and I was hysteric. I don't want to know what I would have done if I had actually seen and _felt _them do that to him.

OH MY GOD!! HE FELT IT??



Oh God! I think I'm going to cry for this guy again.

"And…I _know _that I'm going to regret telling you this…"He looked at Dr.K. (Who wasn't offended but was very understanding.)

He pulled the blanket off his naked chest to give us a view of all his cuts and bruises.

"See…" he raised his right arm and used his left hand to trace the cuts, and winced."…these cuts are in the exact same place that has been completely cut off on the body…"

We were all astounded.

I was feeling sick.

You don't want to see the love of your lifesitting in front of you looking like that,_ believe _me.

"Good Lord…" Breathed Dr.K as he moved in closer. "Your right."

"And they used the body, to set-up a meeting place…they didn't use him for anything else." Rob continued in a worn out voice.

"See…" He said as he pointed to the writing on his chest. "14/9/08 is the date. 550 is the time. It's 5:50 am. And the rest means Gordon Avenue."

He plopped back down on his pillow when he finished and was breathing heavily.

"John Gordon? And Gordon Street?" Dr.K asked stunned.

"It's a sick joke for the guy who did this. It's not important." Rob whispered with his eyes closed.

"How- why did this happen to you?" Dr.Lue asked.

"Don't know." He sighed.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked Dr.Lue.

"Ye. He wasn't really injured. He's just going to be tired for a while." He answered symapthicly.

"May I speak to you outside please Dr.Lue?" Dr.K said as they moved towards the door. "I need all the information I can get...this is going to be complicated."

"Sure." Dr.Lue said as he got up. "Robert?"

"Hmm?" If I couldn't feel the vibration of his chest with my hand, I wouldn't be able to tell that he was still awake let alone talking too.

"Call for me if there are _any_ changes. No matter how trivial! I'll get you some food. Until then get some sleep."

Rob was too tired to answer so he just popped his thumb up in acknowledgement.



"Dr.K?" I asked as they turned to leave.

"Ye?"

"What did you to make my mom let me stay?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

And he went out.

Pfff.

Meh, whatever.

I crawled next to Rob and started to think.

Why did this happen to Rob? I mean, it's not like his psychic or with some super power or any-

HOLLY COW!! WHAT IF THAT'S IT?? WHAT IF HE _DOES_ HAVE SOME POWER?? MAYBE THAT'S WHY HE DIDN'T WANT DR.K TO KNOW?!1

OH GOD!

Oh well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Awwww man. This is supper gross!"

Ok. What?

"It's definitely my sister's idea."

"Definitely." Said the first guy.

Is it Chick?

I opened my eyes to check.

Yup, definitely Chick and Doug-

DOUGLAS??

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I hissed.

"Oh hay your up." Douglas.

"Hay your majesty." Chick said as he bowed.

I raised my brow.

"What?" asked Douglas.



"Why are you here?" I asked again.

"What now I can't come visit my best friend in the hospital?"

BEST _FRIEND?_

Am I missing something?

"Your _best friend?_" I was seriously freaking out.

"Ye, why?" He asked.

Was that worry and concern in his eyes?

Could this day _get _anymore weird?

"Hay Rob." He whispered as he walked to the bed. "Hey bro."

-faints-

BRO??

"OH MY GOD! ROB!" I think he wanted to whisper that, but when he saw all his cuts and bruises, he kind of lost it.

"People have _got_ to stop saying that." Rob mumbled as he tightened the arm he didn't know was around me with his eyes closed.

"What the…?" He trailed off as he brought his other arm around and touched my face as if he didn't know I was there.

"Jess…?" He said as he turned his head and looked at me.

"Oh shit!" He cursed as he quickly removed his hand and sat up.

Which made him wince and cry out in pain.

"Please tell me your mom didn't see you with me!" He almost prayed while Douglas and Chick rushed forward to help him lie down.

"She did. In fact, she saw me sleeping next to you. And I told her that you're my boyfriend."

Rob turned white.

Well, whit-er.

But he didn't say anything.

Well, as I said before. This is ROB!

"Hay man what happened?" Douglas asked.

"I have no idea."Rob said. "Hey Doug. Chick."



"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed. "You guys KNOW each other?"

Douglas cracked up.

"Duh!" He chortled. "Don't worry, we won't steal him from you sis, do whatever you want with him."

He added that part when I glared at him.

Better.

He punched Rob on his shoulder mockingly at the end of his sentence.

"Nuhu!" I said as I hit his hand away. "No punching!"

"What? _You_ can punch him but _I_ can't?" He asked.

Rob cracked up. But since he was too weak, it came out as a whine.

"Dr.K??" I asked my eyes narrowing.

"Ye. He got a kick out of seeing you guys make out." Chick said.

I blushed.

"HE ACTUALLY SAID THAT?" I hissed.

Rob just pretended like he was napping.

Lucky hunk.

"Well, not exactly." Chick said.

"Then how…?"

"YOU GUYS ACTUALLT MADE OUT IN FRONT OF THE DOCS?" Doug laughed along with Chick.

I can't BELIEVE I FELL FOR THAT!

Those sneaky freaks.

Rob coughed.

I huffed and snuggled back into Rob's side.

"Well, well well." Dr.Lue walked in with a tray with enough food for two on it.

He came next to the bed and introduced himself to the two idiots as he set the tray on a flexible table and pulled it in front of Rob and I. Just close enough for us both to fit.

My stomach growled.

Rob looked at the food with distaste.



I grabbed a knife and a fork and dug in after I gave Doc a 'thank you' look since I knew he brought food for us in one plate on purpose.

"Hmmm. And they say hospital food stinks." I said.

Doc chuckled.

"Robert…" Doc said in an expecting tone.

He hadn't so much as looked at the food.

I looked back at Doc.

He smirked.

"Hay Rob…?" I said.

"Y-" He began but that was all I needed.

All I needed was for him to open his mouth so I could shove the food in his mouth.

He chewed with distaste and swallowed.

"What's up with you dude? The food smells delicious!" Chick complained.

"Try watching a guy get chopped up like butchered beef…" Rob said.

Chick swallowed.

Rob took the plate and offered it to Chick with shaky hands that also shook the plate. (I'm sure everyone noticed that.)

"Lamb chops?" Rob asked.

"-gulp- I get it. I get it." Chick said.

"I understand Robert, but you _have _to eat that." Said Dr.Lue.

Rob looked nauseated.

"It's doctor's orders!" He said, suddenly business like.

Rob took a lamb chop and took a disgusted bite.

"Can I go home?" Rob asked. "I've got a pile of bikes I need to fix you know."

Suddenly I was furious.

With the beef between my teeth I turned to Rob with burning eyes.

He was looking at the food in his hand.

"What did you just say?" I hissed.



He looked up at all the angry faces looking at him.

"Ukh. I liked it better when everyone hated me." He mumbled under his breath. "I could get myself killed and no one would care."

We had to strain our ears to hear him.

Wait! When did everyone hate him?

Pff. Weird.

Doc chuckled.

Okay, hurt or not. I smacked him.

He was biting his food when he flinched with pain and his teeth went through his food and cut his lips.

"OH GOD! SORRY!" I shouted as I nearly jumped up to rob the blood from his lips.

That's when I realized that the pain wasn't because of the smack I gave him.

"Not again!" Was all Rob could manage before spasms of pain began and shook him violently.

I jumped off the bed with a cry as Dr.Lue called the nurses and got to work.

But before they could do anything Rob stopped moving and was still.

We all waited. Holding our breath.

"JESS!!" He screamed and shot up quickly barely stopping to register the pain as he reached out to me and pulled me onto his lap in one swift move and then was all over me.

"Are you okay??" He asked.

This time, I couldn't shout at him and punch him. He was too stressed out so I just nodded.

"Oh thank God." He said as he started kissing my forehead, my hair, my cheek, my neck, and any other possible place his lips could reach.

I think I blacked out for a moment out of shear joy because the next thing I knew, he was hugging me to death and was swinging us back and forth.

I could hear the nurses moving out as Dr.Lue said that he would be able to handle it.

I could kiss him right now. If anyone else found out about what was happening to Rob…only God knows what would happen.

That is ,if I was right about Rob having some power.

And I also heard Dr.K coming in, and standing next to a very freaked out Douglas and Chick.



"Oh God Jess, they are coming after you." Rob whispered against my neck. "He wants to kill you but before that he- oh God…"

"Hay, Rob. It's okay. I'm here. I'm okay. ROB!" I exclaimed that last part to get him to stop moving and look at me.

His eyes were unfocused. He wasn't seeing me or anyone. He was looking at something none of us could see.

We all suddenly realized that when Rob was still, it didn't mean that the attack was over, but it was in fact the beginning of his nightmare.

His arms loosened around me and he slowly pushed me off the bed behind him.

"Don't you dare!" he snarled. "Ooof." He said as the air was knocked out of him and his nose started bleeding.

Then he started twitching as we all suddenly moved towards him as if following a signal and tried to pin him to the bed.

"No." He whispered. "NO. NO!** NO!!"** He shouted, and that's when he stopped moving.

His hand moved up slowly towards his stomach as our eyes followed it and saw that there was a wound as if he was stabbed and blood was gushing out.

Dr.Lue quickly got to work as we all just stared in horror as he gulped in a deep breath and sight came back and lightened his eyes.

He snapped his head in my direction and sighted in relief when his eyes caught sight of me. Then he closed his eyes and dropped back on his pillow.

"Jesus." Whispered Douglas as he saw Dr.Lue sewing the wound shut.

Then I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned in the arms that were holding me and just realized that I was crying when I heard my sobs.

"Shhh…" It was Douglas who was holding me and whispering comforting things in my ear.

Weird. It has always been _me_ taking care of _him_.

Well, then again, what has _not_ been weird today?

Except me getting detention.

Whoa that feels like ages ago.

After 5 minutes of silence, Dr.Lue finished what he was doing by putting bandages around Rob's abdomen to cover the wound.

All the while, Rob looked unconscious.

"Robert?" Dr.K asked.



No answer.

"Hay bro?" Douglas.

No answer.

We were panicking.

Well, we were already panicked but you know, now we were completely freaked out.

I slowly went and stood by his bed, holding his hand to my face.

Cold. His hands were cold.

"Rob?" I sniveled.

He shifted very slightly.

Then he shot up and threw up.

"Stupid lamb chops." He muttered as he fell back.

Dr.K chuckled despite the situation.

"His back." He stated simply.

"Just make sure you don't luck me up in a nut house and make me solve cases and stuff." Rob breathed.

We all chuckled.

Well except me.

"You just enjoy making me suffer!" I stated.

"Me?" He said. Eyes still closed.

"No ME!" I wailed. "OF COURSE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" I exclaimed.

"First, you push me away because I'm younger than you! Then, you say you can't be with me because you're on probation! THEN you push me away AGAIN for your own stupid reasons! And now THIS!!" I continued.

I don't know what it is with me and public confrontation.

"Jes-"Douglas started.

I ignored him.

"AND YOU WONT EVEN TELL ME _WHY_ YOU'RE ON PROBATION!"

I started crying again.

I swear I was abducted by aliens and had a new brain installed on me.



He took the hand that I held to my cheek and caressed my face.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

I huffed and sank on the bed next to him.

What was I thinking shouting like that at him? He looked like a baby laying there.

"You gorgeous grit!!" I said with a smile. He chuckled and fell asleep. His nose touching my thigh.

If only we were alone.

"We'll get going now, it's almost 1!" Doug said. "Mom is not going to be a pleasant company tonight."

"Ye." I said. Not taking my eyes off of Rob's face.

"Tell him we said bye." Chick said as they walked out.

"I gotta go take care of some paperwork. This is going to be a long case." Dr.K said as he shook his head and walked out after saying goodnight to me and Dr.Lue.

"I can stay the night right?" I asked.

"You're not really supposed to, but I always believed that rules are made to be broken." He winked at me.

I smiled back.

"Call me if you need anything. I'm staying too. Just press this button here." He pointed to a green button next to the bed. "It works better than shouting." He chuckled.

"Good thing most of the rooms on this floor is empty then." I said.

"Hay, it's 'first class' room!" he air quoted teasingly. "Not many can afford this place."

I just looked at Rob.

"Well, goodnight." He said to both me and Rob and he too walked out.

I lowered my head and kissed Rob's cold forehead then lay down and cuddled into his side.

"Night night…"

And fell asleep.

**Hay guys, I hope you like the story so far. Tell me if there is anything about it that you don't like.**

**Rob is going to suffer during this story. Hehe**

**Ehem- not that I enjoy it but whatever.**

**JasonROX!!**

**BB.**


End file.
